theathaschroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dale Rivers
NOT FINISHED Dale Rivers, a founding member of Hyperion Company, is a former surgeon and a fugitive whose selfishness has caused an immense amount of trouble in his past. Reluctant to become involved in situations that don't directly benefit him, Dale's primary interest is himself and the attaining of power. At a crossroads in his life, Dale can either make up for his past sins or allow history to repeat itself, leading either to his redemption or to his ruination. Personality Dale is a survivor. Adaptable and surprisingly tough, Dale looks out only for number one and to that end, is willing to go to great lengths to avoid trouble or injury. His motto is "When life gives you lemons, plants a lemon tree, make a ton of lemonade and profit"; when life closes a door on him, he forces a new one or blasts open a wall to make a new opportunity. When his book-counterfeitting ring was shut down, he started a lucrative and corrupt side-business doing "favors" for Count Selwyn and the Thieves' Guild. When this caused him to lose his medical license, he began studying Wizardry. When he was chased out of town, he became a wandering performer and after this got him arrested, he became a wandering mercenary with Hyperion Company. Dale is not a hero. His affiliation with Hyperion Company is reluctant, but in his view, working with them is going to be his quicket route to power; he can get much farther with a warrior like Harper watching his back and official House Pyle sponsorship than he could get by himself. He is always shown to be hesitant to enter dangerous situations and even more hesitant to get involved. He is the most vocally opposed to most of Harper's plans, though he always goes along with them. In social situations, Dale is charming and personable. He knows what to say to people and his abilities as an Enchanter only serve to assist him in this regard. He has a good sense of humor, though he constantly bickers with Jen, who he vehemenently dislikes. Dale has a selfish and corrupt outlook. He profits from loopholes and unjust aspects of laws, regardless of whom else his actions affect. Formerly affiliated with the Victoria branch of the Thieves Guild--never an official member, but he did work for them from time to time--he follows no code of honor beside his own selfish sense of self-preservation. Dale uses his wits and guile to manipulate others to get what he wants or to slither out of dangerous situations, doing whatever he has to do to make sure he walks out the other side in one piece. History Dale's actual birthdate is unknown. He was found on the doorstep of Titan Orphanarium in Victoria, Rikea on 30 Lonnas, 2677. He was named "Dale" by the Orphanage's Head Matron, and being an orphan in Selwyn lands earned him the surname Rivers. Dale grew up a trouble-making child. Frail, he was constantly picked on and tormented by larger kids. By the time he was eight, he began fast-talking his way out of situations by turning his bullies against one another. When he was twelve, Dale was taken in by a Surgeon at the Greater Victoria University of Medicine, where he was made to be an assistant to the Surgeon. At first, Dale's job consisted of carrying the Surgeon's bag from place to place, making sure candles or lanterns were fresh and lit, and fetching the Surgeon food and drink when he required it. But Dale paid close attention to the Surgeon's work and read through his books and poured over charts during his free time. After two years, the Surgeon began allowing Dale to assist him as a nurse. When Dale was seventeen, he enrolled in the University of Medicine, with the Surgeon's help. Dale excelled and made a small side-business by selling various herbs and supplements to people in Victoria's slums. During this time, Dale began researching arcane lore and began his first days of study toward becoming a Wizard, the idea of wielding great arcane power appealing to him. Dale was implicated in several scandals during his time at University but there was never enough evidence to convict him. He graduated as a Surgeon in early summer of 2702. He joined a practice in Victoria, where he prospered for several years. In autumn of 2704, he was approached by a representative of Count Selwyn, who was known for his alleged connections to the Thieve's Guild. They offered him protection and gold if he did "favors" for the Count, an offer to which he agreed. For the next few years, Dale gave a little too much painkillers or "accidentally" severed arteries to certain patients as specified by the Count every few months. In autumn of 2706, Dale reached a little too high and tried to Blackmail the Count with revealing his connections to the murders. The Count did not take this well. Within two weeks, Dale was implicated in nine murders and taking bribes. He lost his medical license and was run out of town. From there, Dale fled Victoria, traveling the road, surviving only because of his magical talent. But he vowed to get back at Count Selwyn and either set himself up as Count or he would establish his own Keep and tear down Victoria brick by brick. Notable Accomplishments --Fought in the Fall of Urg. --Founding member of Hyperion Company. Notable Victories N/A Relationships with Others Harper 'Jen' Powers and Abilities A bullet-point list of the character's powers and mundane training goes here. Paraphernelia Do they have any cool gear? Equipment Any signature or specialized equipment or weapons go here. Weaknesses What are the character's weaknesses? This applies to personality flaws as well as psychological conditions or physical weaknesses. Notes Any interesting OOC notes go here, in bullet-point. Trivia What interesting facts belong here, in a handy bullet-point list?